Electronic crime is known in many forms. Some electronic crime involves fraudulent transfer of money, for example credit card theft and/or fake loans, and the financial rewards can be very high for this kind of electronic crime. The electronic crime may be conducted using electronic communication networks and computers. In some cases, the electronic crime may temporarily expropriate computer resources of innocent individuals or corporations to execute malware—software promoting various kinds of electronic crime—to collect account and/or other credential information, to conduct laundering operations, and other activities supporting electronic crime. In many circumstances, the pathways and methods of electronic crime are so complicated that the probability of an electronic criminal being caught and successfully prosecuted is very low. It is expected, at least in part as a result of this risk versus reward balance, that electronic crime will increase significantly in the future.